MAP19: The Spiral (Doom 64)
MAP19: The Spiral is the nineteenth map of Doom 64. The level basically is killing loads of monsters in a large room which has a large staircase in it. If you look at the map from your automap, the level appears as a spiral. All you have to do is grab a red key and kill all the monsters that teleport in. Then you can go into the red door room and kill the last baron of hell and exit. It uses the music track "Collision Course" by Aubrey Hodges. Walkthrough You start on a teleporter with some bloody guts on the ground. There is also a medkit right next to you if you are low on health, and some shotgun shells. After leaving this room, you come across a spiral staircase, and are greeted by the first swarm, which is composed of imps, hell knights, and mancubi. The level is filled with these enemies, especially on Watch Me Die!, and they can deal a great amount of damage if most of their projectiles connect. Waste all mancubi on the lowest level, then you can make your way up to the higher levels. If you are low on ammo for all the enemies, there are plenty of rockets on the map that you can achieve The room that you started in has good cover, as you can fight one demon at a time. After you've cleared most of the staircase of demons, head up the stairs until you come across a cage above you. There are hell knights in this cage, so kill them and kill any remaining enemies, then head all the way up to the end of the staircase with a switch that allows you to traverse more into the level. If you are low on health, do not go near the switch, because the second, and most difficult, and dangerous swarm will occur. Instead drop from the staircase and look near the wooden, and very large pillar in the middle of the staircase. There are plenty of medkits, and if you have little to no armor, look for a raising platform with a megaarmor on it. When you are done, go to the switch and use it quick as there will be plenty of pain elementals and cacodemons that will teleport in. The pain elementals can fill the level with lost souls very fast and can cause a lot of damage when you are too close to one, almost killing you instantly when there are two or more. The cacodemons are less dangerous, but they should not be close to you either. Use your Chaingun, Plasma Gun, BFG9000, or your Unmaker if you have two or more artifacts, as using the Rocket Launcher is not recommended because the lost souls can charge into you before the rocket is ejected far enough so that you don't get hurt, inflicting significant amounts of splash damage. Hide in the room you started in. This is an excellent idea as the enemies are large and only one can enter the room at a time. Kill every demon that enters this room. When you are done, go up the staircase once more, this time you will see a new room you can enter. Head in and kill the imp inside, the red key door is right behind you. After examining it, head through the teleporter with the chainsaw and quickly mince another imp. Pick up the box of rockets if you have little ammo for your Rocket Launcher. You will see a supercharge. Before you can take it, the third swarm will occur. The swarm is made up of just few pain elementals. This swarm is much less dangerous as you can grab the supercharge before any pain elemental can spew lost souls at you if you are low on health, and the room you can take cover in is similar to the room you started in. Still, you should not use your Rocket Launcher because of the lost souls incredibly fast speed it has when it charges into you can cause you to eject a rocket too close to you. Kill all enemies that spawned into the level, taking cover when necessary, then head through the next teleporter. You will appear in the wooden pillar, and you are standing right on top of the red keycard. Before you move, adjust your angle to where you can run off without being stopped by a wall, then run. You will pick the red key up, and the fourth, and least dangeous swarm will occur. It is composed of just imps and nightmare imps, which makes it very easy to kill every enemy. Use whatever weapon you choose to use on the imps and kill them all. When you're done, search the entire level for ammo and health, then head to the red key door. Open the door and depending on the difficulty setting, you may have to kill one Baron Of Hell, which is still easy. After it's dead, head through the teleporter, and exit the level. Enemies Items 1. The megaarmor on the rising platform can be obtained very easily. Just look for a raised platform with a demonic pentagramic texture and wait for the platform to lower again. Secrets There are no secrets in this level. Category:Doom 64 levels The Spiral (Doom 64)